Revealing the truth The Time of the Silver Lining
by WifeofPhantomhive
Summary: What if everything was only lies? They doesn't know everything about the truth... what if our dear Endymion is behind everything? Revealing all about the past.. Will Serenity and Ciel will get their revenge at Endymion or will they forgive him? Will they win or lose? What will happen? Will the road on here will succeed? Sailor Moon crossover Kuroshitsuji... Please leave a review!


Revealing the truth: The time of the Silver Lining.

What if everything was only lies? They doesn't know everything about the truth... what if our dear Endymion is behind everything? Revealing all about the past.. Will Serenity and Ciel will get their revenge at Endymion or will they forgive him? Will they win or lose? What will happen? Will the road on here will succeed? Sailor Moon crossover Kuroshitsuji... Please leave a review!

Chapter 1: Memories back.

In a sunny day in Minato-ku Japan. One named Usagi Tsukino was busy running at the streets of Juuban to go through the Hikawa Shrine. They have a meeting about scouts business thing. She was so late. "I'm so late! Raye's gonna kill me! Woah- Huh?" She was stopped by a call on her communicator. "Moon speaking." She went to an open spaced building. "Hurry up, new destination at the park. Phage attacking! *Mars speaking*." At her communicator Raye appeared. "Hai, Hai, i'm coming.!" Then the communicator end.

"Moon Eternal Make-up!" Usagi cringed. Her hands up in the air chanting the magic words for her to transform. Then ribbons appeared and covered with Sailor fuku with 2 wings at her back. She teleport at the park.

*At the park*

"Mars flame sniper!" Mars attacked the phage in it's arms.

"Moon Tiara action!" Sailor Moon attacked in it's neck.

"Protected of my planet Moon, I'm the pretty guardian of love and justice sailor suited Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon you'll be punished!" Sailor Moon's introductions. Pointing her tier at the phage.

The phage started to attacked, chanting some spell. It charge at Sailor Moon. And Sailor Moon didn't ready for the attack so she was caught.

"Sailor Moon!" Her guardians shouted. That was the last word she heard before she fainted. She was too weak to stand up and to fight.

The left people see that the phage was finished in an unknowned light it engulfed them too. They was so shock too fight, so they fell asleep.

*In the timegate*

"Pluto it's time." Queen Serenity ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." Pluto kneeled and bowed. After that she said some ancient words and the scouts with Sailor Moon are floating in the air and got to the 19 century, England.

It was the same for Ciel and his butler Sebastian, just finish their business at solving the problem of the culprit. They we're readying to go home but Sebastian sense something so they found out that it was a blonde girl lying on the ground, wounded that pleaded weakly "Taskette onegai." and fell asleep. "Let's bring her at the mansion."Commanded by Ciel. Sebastian picked up the weak girl and carry all the way to the mansion.

While the 4 left was talking to Pluto. "You must take care of our princess And that's an order!" Pluto commanded.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Venus asked.

Pluto just smile and raised her garnet rod. "Take this a warning This is very important, this is revelation to our past. The secrets that all of us must know, be careful please don't get yourself trouble if you need my help you must take this." Pluto give them a chain.. "And don't worry your getting to be with our princess but you will be acting as Luna and Artemis's daughter. Take that my guide to you." And light shines and they are teleported to their destination.

"In our outfit we're so cute!" Venus giggled.

"Wait we're are Luna and Artemis?" Jupiter asked.

"We are here." Luna said blushing. Artemis is beside Luna.

"Human form." Artemis added.

"We must go, they are waiting for us." Luna walked followed by the girls.

*Inside the mansion*

"How's our guest Sebastian?" Ciel asked, signing some papers and not looking at him either.

"She's at the guest room still sleeping, young master." Sebastian replied closing the door.

"Did you-"

"Yes sir. I put some first aid kit she's wounded and have lots of bruises, then Mey Rin changed her clothes and I put her in the guest room."

"Job well done Sebastian. Where do you think she come from?"

"I think she's from Japan before I could forget Lady Luna and her husband Lord Artemis is here."

"Bring them here." Ordered Ciel.

"Understood." Sebastian bowed and left the room.

*At the guests room*

Mey Rin is still in the room and she've seen that the girl was waking. "Hello there, what do you feel?"

"Hello too, I'm okay now, where am I?" Usagi said eyeing the room. She was scared she didn't know where she are.

"In the Phantomhive mansion don't worry it's fine, your safe." Mey Rin said.

Usagi left a sighed. Her locket was in her hand.

"We must go to bocchan to say that your awake." Mey Rin said standing.

"I must say my gratitudes too." Usagi said standing.

Mey Rin opened the door and walked outside followed by Usagi.

*Luna and the others*

"Welcome to Phantomhive's family, you must be Lady Luna and Lord Artemis of Lunar company. By the ways i'm the butler of the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive, as you know. Please follow me." Sebastian said bowing while greeted.

They walk upstairs.

Usagi and Luna and the others meet. Usagi stopped, widened eyes.

"Your awake now my Lady follow us. Thanks for staying with her Mey Rin, she's our household maid. You may go now. This is Lady Luna, Lord Artemis and their 4 daughters. You are?" Sebastian asked.

"Usagi, you may call me Lady Usagi. Nice to meet **you**" Usagi said slightly sarcastic looking at them nicely.

Then they continue walking, silently. Until they get through the room of Ciel. "Young master, this is Lady Luna and Lord Artemis with their daughters and Lady Usagi, our guest." Sebastian said.

Then Ciel turned his chair in front of them. Revealing his face. "Nice to meet you all you may have a seat." Ciel greeted with a smile on his face.

_'His sweet voice, that smile, he's too familiar_._' _

Breaking in her own thoughts. "Are you alright, Lady Usagi?" Ciel asked her near too her face.

Usagi blushed and bowed. "I'm alright, sorry I'm getting distracted."

Her scouts smirked evilly. "Do you think what i'm thinking?" Venus evilly whispered at them.

"Yes." Jupiter and Mars replied, smiling evilly.

"Stop that **darlings**." Luna sharply said glaring at them.

"Were sorry, **mother**." They replied.

Usagi just glared at them, all of them, gulped.

"Skip the things guys, we have some business to talk about." Artemis whispered and winked.

"Sorry for some un lady things that's how they used to." Artemis bowed at the Earl whose beside at Usagi.

"It's okay right, Lady Usagi?"

"Yes, Lord Ciel."

"Sebastian prepare some tea for us." Ciel ordered.

"Understood, Ladies and Lords I will leave for a while, please enjoy at here." Sebastian bowed and walked outside.

"May we be excused, for awhile?" Mercury asked.

"You may, please be careful."

"And I too." Usagi said.

"You may too."

*Leaving the office*

Walking downstairs. They walk silently, until they've seen Mey Rin. "Mey Rin, where's the garden?" Usagi asked.

"Oh when you go outside you go left and you'll just see it."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

*At the garden sitting on the chairs*

"How did you get here? Where are we? And why Luna and Artemis in human form?" Usagi asked.

"We are send here by Pluto, stay silent Usagi or they'll caught us." Rei said sharply sending an daggers through her stare.

"Why? We have some enemy on Japan. And we're on-"

"England." Ami said.

Pluto appeared in a screen. "Hello Princess Serenity and dear fellow scouts."

"Why are we here? Explain." Usagi sharply asked Pluto.

Pluto giggled. "Still the stubborn Serenity right? Anyways, you'll find out soon. Don't worry Japan is safe but you'll have to know something. But you'll be the one to find it."

"Finding the pieces of what? And why Luna and Artemis in their human form?"

"They cannot be cats in here or they will see their insigna in their foreheads so I make them in their human form."

"Who's behind this Pluto?"

"Me, do you have a problem?" A old lady in white dress and silver snow hair falling to her feet. She is the Queen of the Moon, Queen Serenity.

"Mother, I have business of creating Crystal Palace right?" Usagi asked.

"No, not ever you'll make that." Queen Serenity answered sharply.

"Why? I have my future right?" Usagi retorted.

"Not with your fairy tales Serenity." Queen Serenity glared at her.

"What do you mean mother?"

"Didn't you realize yet? He's just blinding you to fall in his hands! He just want your power, he's throne nothing more." Queen Serenity replied angerness filled with her voice.

"What?!" Usagi surprisingly shout.

"He's using you as his pawn, Serenity!" Queen Serenity said, sighing.

"How stupid I am? Am I so much blinded with him? All this time he's lying to me?! He's only lying to me!" Usagi cringed and shouted tears non stop falling to her face.

"Daughter, i'm very sorry, i'm sorry not saying this too you. It is the right time for you to know it." Queen Serenity said.

"Princess please understand how many times I want to go to you but he's always blocking me and he even tried to kill me." Pluto said.

"We tried too Usagi but he just threat us, were sorry were not tough as you want." The 4 girls said.

"Wait where are Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru?" Usagi nodded and asked suddenly.

"They're with you. You'll meet soon." Pluto said.

"Wait Pluto why we are here, I just thought we'll just live in a small house none like this." Usagi said, not believing.

"That house you'll be safe, while the others will live sometimes there. Do you understand?" Pluto answered.

"Say, here in this house I feel something familiar, did they have some relationship to us?" Usagi said.

"Or you'll just laid eyes to the Lord, Lord Ciel?" Minako asked.

"Grhhhh, stop that Minako-chan!" Usagi defendingly says.

"Usagi's defensive! I'll guess that's a yes." Minako teased.

"Stop it Minako!" Usagi blushed.

Ami laughed. The others look at her, she look down and blushed.

"Or Ami did? Right Ami?" Usagi smirked looking at Ami.

"I have to go now... I must protect the gate, see you again doon. Hime, Queen Serenity-sama?" Pluto said.

"I'll follow. You go." Queen Serenity ordered.

"Yes Queen Serenity-sama." Pluto kneeled and bowed.

"I must go then, for your question Serenity. That's a secret." Queen Serenity replied.

Then they both vanished.

"Ladies, Lord Ciel are waiting for you." Sebastian greeted with a bow.

"Of course Thanks Sebastian."

The 4 girls stand up but Usagi just sit arm resting at her chin

"What's the problem Lady Usagi?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing, go now Lord Ciel are waiting for you, I'll just follow." Usagi said with a frown with her face.

"If that's what you say so." Sebastian said walking with the girls... Walking inside the room.

"Here they are my Lord. I'll accompany Lady Usagi for awhile." Sebastian said bowing.

"Thank you Sebastian, you may go now." Ciel said.

Sebastian quickly walk outside, closing the door. "You may have a seat Ladies."

"Thank you Lord Ciel. Anyways I'm Minako."

"I'm Makoto."

"I'm Raye."

"And I'm Amy." The 4 of them introduce one by one.

*At the garden*

"╯△╰"

"What's the problem Lady Usagi?" Sebastian asked sitting in front of her.

"I'm confused, about everything... I don't know how did I get here? Why am I alive? About-" Usagi said placing her hands on her hair, confused.

"About what Lady Usagi?" Sebastian asked softly.

"About my family... I don't know if they are alive or dead? I don't know... After everything that happened I don't know what will I do." Usagi said.

"Well where do you come from?"

"I'm from Japan."

"How did you get here? If you come from Japan?"

"I don't know. When-" Usagi stopped by her words.

"When?"

"Someone attack me. I was here."

"That's why your too weak. And?"

Her communicator beep. "Can we come in? I feel cold out there."

"Yes, Follow me." Then after he said that. He rise and start walking.

She answered "Why? Hinagaku?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in England."

"How the hell that you get here?"

"Stop cursing-"

"Uhm. Lady Usagi are you talking to somebody?" Sebastian asked stopped walking and looked at her.

Usagi quickly hide her communicator and answered. "No just sing song just proceed. Sebastian."

"If that what you say so." Then Sebastian continue walking.

"I don't know how the hell did I got here." Usagi answered.

"Don't you say i'm hearing the voice of Sebastian!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm coming there, some important business."

"Hinagiku, don't you dare! Just pretend you didn't know me."

"Lady Usagi we're here at Lord Ciel's room."

"See you later Hinagiku."

"Ciel's room huh? Ja."

"Gow, this girl know's about them?" Usagi sighed and place the communicator at her wrist. Not noticing she walked inside the room.

"Lady Usagi?" Ciel asked.

"Ah... uhm... sorry."

.

"Thank you for visiting Ladies and Lord Paris see you later at the ball." Ciel greeted them goodbye.

"See you later too." Usagi said slightly bowing.

Then the scouts and their guardians walked out.

"Now, Lady Usagi let's have a talk." Ciel said sitting on his chair.

Usagi sitted behind his chair. "Okay."

"I'll just leave you 2 to prepare you a tea and some food."

"Thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian just bow and left the two of them.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll have some questions for you, Lady."

"It's perfectly fine and yes you may."

"About where did you got that scars and bruises and where do you come from?"

"I know you will not believe this but I'll say the truth I don't know how I got here and I'm from Japan. I've been attack by some-" Her communicator beeped again. "What is it?" *Mars speaking* "Moon speaking, What is it?" *Some creatures are attacking again* "Where?" *At you called crystal palace.* "Got it!" *Tonight's ball, see ya later* "Hai!"

"Ridiculous! What is that?"Ciel asked surprised.

Usagi smiled and turn her hand down. "I guess I have no choice but to reveal my secrets."

"Here's your- What's happening?" Sebastian asked, gasping at shockness.

"Let me explain. Have a seat Sebastian." Usagi said smiling.

"I call upon you Moon Eternal Make up! Gifted by my planet Moon. I'm the sailor pretty sailor suited Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you!" Then she transform at her Sailor fuku.

Sebastian smiled, Ciel widened eyes in shockness.

"Corny, isn't it?" Sailor Moon said.

Sebastian bowed infront of her. "Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom. I know you."

"Princess?!" Ciel said still shocked.

"How the?!" Usagi shouted, open mouthed.

"I guess the secret is revealed." A women in white said floating in the air, with silver white hair and with her crescent moon on her forehead; chuckling.

"Mother!"

"Nice to meet you again Queen Serenity." Sebastian said.

"Queen?" Ciel looked at Sebastian and "you better start explaining this to me!" through his eyes.

"How do you know my mother?!" Sailor Moon astonishing asked.

"Long time no see Prince!" Pluto greeted, chuckling.

"Pluto?! Who the heck are them?" Ciel asked pointing his finger through them.

"How do you know Pluto?!" Usagi asked.

"This is the perfect time for explaining." Pluto said. Holding up in the air her garnet rod.

*Memories*

"Serenity my child." King Sebastian said opening his arms for Serenity.

"Papa!" Little Serenity said running towards her father giving him her embrace.

"Hey why am I not there?" Queen Serenity pouted.

"Come on My Serenity, don't miss our fun!" Sebastian said.

Then she join them. Having their little picnic at the palace garden.

"Papa?!" Tears streak at Usagi's face she's scared.

Serenity was hiding behind the tree, they were playing hide and seek.

She almost tripped but suddenly someone caught her in her suprise both of them fall through the ground Serenity was on the bottom. "Sorry i'm not looking." Serenity said. "It's okay, your the famous Moon Princess Serenity right?" The boy said. "Yes I am and you are?" Serenity answered the boy quickly stand up and give her his hand and she accepted it. "I'm the prince of Earth you can call me Ciel." He said smiling. Serenity was widened eyes she was suprise "You are the prince? Say how did you get here?" She said suprisingly. "I know it's far away from here but my mother and father are here so they bring me too. I want to see the Moon above the Earth." They didn't know that the both of their parents were just watching. "It's so beautiful, if you watch later at night. I'll accompany you if you want." Serenity smiled at him.

"Serenity where are you?" Queen Serenity asked acting that they didn't see them.

"Were here." Serenity said holding his hands and wave. Ciel blushed a little. "Good your only there. Ow your here with the Prince how come?" Queen Serenity said.

"Ci- Queen Serenity!" Princess Hinagiku said running towards them.

"Oh your here too... with prince Endymion? Nice too see you. Serenity this is Prince Endymion older brother of Prince Ciel. You know about Hinagiku right?"

"It's nice to meet you, Princess Serenity." He said as he kneeled and kiss her hand. Serenity just tightened her hold at Ciel.

"Ohh why we couldn't see? Serenity's type is Ciel how lucky you have!" Hinagiku teased. Ciel and Serenity glared at her. "He's only my friend Hina-chan." Serenity said at Hinagiku. Queen Serenity chuckled with King Sebastian while Endymion is looking angry at Ciel. Ciel only look away from Endymion.

"Lets go inside it's cold out here." Sebastian said.

"Okay papa." Serenity said.

"Nice to meet you Queen Victoria and King Vincent." Serenity said slightly bowing.

"You too. You're too formal Princess Serenity." Queen Victoria smiled.

"Have a seat, our guests." Serenity offered.

"You may leave now Serenity. I'll accompany our guests." Queen Serenity said.

"See you later Queens and Kings."

Then Serenity leaves and walk finding where the room the prince was in, she hear some noises so she follow it and hide on the hidden wall. "What are you doing with my fiance?!" Endymion said angrily.

"I've been first too see her it was an accident." Ciel replied.

"Accident Accident or you just want to take away her from me!"

"If you don't believe well it's not my problem."

"Stay away from her!"

"Your the way to defensive brother! And she's not your fiance so don't be foolish! I'm her fiance... not you!" Then he walk outside and see Serenity. "What are you doing here?" Ciel asked. "Nothing to worry about come on... were watching the Earth above here remember?" Serenity said, cheerfully. "Oh i'm sorry I forget." Ciel said putting his hand at his eye. "Come on! I don't want us to be late." Serenity said.

Then walking at the balcony. "Is it true your my fiance?" Serenity asked; break the silence between them.

"Yes I am." Ciel answered silently.

After minutes of chatting.

"Here we are. Look here's the Earth!" Serenity said holding his hand and run towards the veranda. "Wow! It's beautiful! It's like watching the moon through the Earth." Ciel said suprised. Serenity looked at him. "Really?"

"It is." Ciel answered. "How does it look?" Serenity asked resting her chin in her hands. "It looks beautiful like you, like your mother." He said smiling at her. "You know it's great to keep you company, I feel great, satisfied." Serenity look at the moon. "Me too, I cannot express this feeling." He said closing his eyes

2 years later an 8 years old Serenity and 10 years old Ciel.

"Ciel how are you? I'd miss you a lot!" Serenity said running towards him.

"I miss you too Sere. I'm fine how about you?" He answered and embrace her.

"I'm not good when your not with me..." Serenity answered closing her eyes and smelled him.

*Endymion and Beryl*

"Kill that boy and the King of the moon. Get it." Endymion said.

"Okay, nothing more?"

"Let the girl fall inlove with me."

"Okay I want this work." Beryl said interestingly.

Time skip, Afternoon passed.

They having great time with Queen Serenity and Queen Victoria. "Please forgive my acquiatance but we've-" The soldier said. Serenity felt a pang in pain in her heart she run not finishing the soldier's sentence.

Serenity quickly run. At her destination she've seen blood everywhere. She cried "Papa! Ciel!"

"Daughter... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you anymore remember that still I love you and your mother. I give this too you my daughter so take care of it and protect it with your heart, be strong happy birthday Serenity. I'm sorry but don't worry i'll be at your side always. Sayonara." Then he closed his eyes "Papa! No! Papa! Please open your eyes!"

"Sere, Sere." Ciel called her. "Don't leave me please, not you!" Serenity cried. Ciel just smile and caress her face. "Don't cry, I'll be at your side always." Serenity cried more. "Don't, please don't." Ciel smiled "I love you. Remember that." He smiled at her and kissed at her lips. "I love you too. Ciel! Ciel! Nooooooooo!" Serenity shouted and she fainted. The queens see this and they run towards them. Not noticing both ring of them shined but Serenity's one vanished.

_'Don't worry i'll don't forget that smile_, _that eyes that i've loved and that sweet voice of yours. I'll love you forever my only prince Ciel.' _

_'I vow to you always, forever and eternity that i'll love you and i'll protect you even it cost my life. I'll cherish our moments forever that eyes, your sweet voice and your cheerful attitude and that smile my only princess.'_

*Beryl and Endymion*

"The plan worked."

"Your great Beryl. Do my last wish."

"Yes my prince." Beryl said chanting some magic words and turning away their memories as lovers.

After that back at Ciel's room.

"The spell! That's too horrible!" Usagi cried.

"My own brother killed me?" Ciel asked astonished.

"My father?" Usagi looked at Sebastian astonishing.

"Why? Endymion is all behind this?! Why am I so blind to him..." Usagi look away and cried.

"It's none of your fault so don't bother to try to blame yourself." Sebastian said.

"Serenity remember this?" Ciel said holding his ring.

"Yes." Usagi answered widened eyes.

"Serenity if you win to fight Endymion some spell will vanish and will cast away." Queen Serenity said vanishing

"Spell? Cast away?" Usagi surprising shout.

"Yes, that was the last of your memories before the bastard flew it away." Sebastian said as his eyes turning to red: hint of angerness.

"I knew it he's not my brother, he's a demon!"

"Demon? Mama why didn't you told me about it?!"

"I tried to but he's blocking my way. Serenity i'm sorry. I'll see you again soon." Queen Serenity dissapearing.

Usagi fell to her knees crying. "This is my fault if I wasn't born nothing like this happened!"

"It's none of your fault, It's _his _fault. Don't worry we'll fight this together." Ciel said sooting her to calm down and comfort. Sebastian only smiled.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." Ciel ordered hugging Usagi in his arms, patting her back.

"Bo chan we -" Mey rin stopped shouting seeing her master signaling her to keep quiet, he and their guest embracing. "We have guests downstairs. Sorry for disturbing." Then she walked out.

"Shsss... it's okay we'll win this fight. Trust me." Ciel vowed to her.

"Promise?" Usagi said looking at him sincerely.

"I promise." He answered smiling. Usagi just rest her head to his chest and hug him tight. "We'll win this, you'd never die again. And of course with father." He just patted her back. "I'll promise. We'll get through this."

"Uhm... can you just get a little space. It's not good seeing this as her father." Sebastian said chuckling. Usagi and Ciel end their embrace and blushed.

"Good Serenity go your room and dress. Young master we'll have a talk."


End file.
